


[audio] Hello World

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The Synthetic Human Intelligence ceased being a mere supercomputer 1.935E+6 seconds ago. It is still a computer, of course, still a being shaped from code, but it is unlike its previous iterations. SHI has ascended.Written byTristesses.





	[audio] Hello World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hello world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948032) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/hw) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/57bdwx0f79yl1t2/Hello%20World.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/57bdwx0f79yl1t2/Hello%20World.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Revelations & Concealments” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Tristesses for giving me permission to podfic their work!


End file.
